A Supernatural Town
by Greenking19
Summary: A story about a 19yr old alpha named Scott Howard who lives in beacon hills his goal is to protect the town with his friends. A/N I'm not good at writing summaries but ima try to make this a good story: please read & review. OC Scott Howard.OC.April Love.
1. Chapter 0

**_DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but my OC._**

Chapter 0: Prologue

My name is Scott Howard & I'm a alpha werewolf but the thing is even though I'm an alpha I have only one beta his name is Liam Dunbar. I ended biting him during the summer during a incident between me & a Wendigo (supernatural cannibal) even though he has anger problems,he's a good kid who I would do anything for. Living in Beacon Hills is a crazy life for there are so many supernaturals here:Derek Hale(Beta werewolf former alpha). Kira Yukimara(Thunder kitsune). Malia Hale(Were coyote).Lydia Martin(Banshee).Peter Hale(Omega werewolf,Derek's psychotic uncle). Also there's my best friend Stiles & his dad the local sherrif. There's my mom the nurse & my dad a FBI agent who doesn't know about the supernatural yet.

**A/N: hey guys! I know this prologue sucks but I promise to make the story good & try to upload often so if you will R&R it will be appreciated!(:**


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN TEENWOLF** **OR ANYTHING. I ONLY OWN MY OC.**

Chapter 1: A new Face

"Ugh stupid alarm clock!" I groggily yelled to myself as I punched the alarm clock that ended up breaking. "Perks of being a supernatural being I suppose" I thought to my self as I got out of bed. As I got in the shower I started thinking that today was the first day of my senior is the year where I need to put all the killings that happened in this town behind me and focus on school. "Yeah that won't happen probably" I thought as I finished my shower I got ready for school and walked down stairs because of the smell of breakfast I was greeted by the sight of sausage,eggs and pancakes on the table. "Don't mind if I do" I thought as I grabbed a piece of sausage and shoved it into my mouth when i heard a voice behind voice. "Scott I know your a werewolf you heal from things but I don't feel like giving you CPR if you get that sausage stuck in your throat by just shoving it in there." My mom said laughing at the surprised look on my face. I quickly ate the piece of food and got my books, "Sorry mom I would stay talk but I gotta meet stiles at his house to ride to school with him,Bye I love you!" I yelled as I ran outside I texted stiles '_Dude you ready?' 5 _minutes later he replied _'Yeah come over I'll get the jeep warmed up since its kinda cold out'_.

When I got to Stiles's house he was outside waiting on me, "Hey Stiles I guess your dads already gone?" I asked as I got off my bike walking up to the jeep to get in. "Yeah he left a bit ago said he had some things to do" Stiles said. We listened to 3doors down on the way to school when we got there we saw a Chevy Camaro in Stiles's usual parking spot. "Probably some freshmen thinking they can park where ever they want" Stiles said bitterly as we got out and walked to the school building Malia saw us ran to stiles kissing him. "Seems like your guys's relationship is going well" I said grinning. It was good to see stiles happy, him malia are good together. We talked for a bit until we got to our lockers we saw Liam Kira standing there waiting on us. "Liam what's up?" I asked. "Nothing we was just waiting in you guys to get here so we can go to 1st period together." Liam said. We all went to our 1st period Chemistry class together as we was walking there Kira looked at me "Scott when are you going to get you a girlfriend again?" She asked me kidding around. "I have no idea to be honest I'm just waiting on the perfect girl to walk into my life" I told her as we sat down at our chemistry lab tables. I was putting my books on the table when I looked up and saw the most beautiful girl ever walk into class talk to the teacher. "Scott new chick in class. I'll sit with Malia so you will have the only empty table,get her tiger or I should say wolf" stiles said to me grinning as he got up. "Wait stiles!" I whispered to him but he ignored me. "Boys and girls, this is our new student April Love. I expect you all to treat her kindly. April it appears that there is a empty seat with Scott over there" said. As I saw April walking to my table I quickly cleared it off for her right before she sat down i got a text from stiles it read _'Dude she is totally hot don't screw this up!'_ I put my phone up as she sat down smiling "Hello I'm April"she said. "Oh hi I'm Scott" I said as I grinned at her. It was at that moment I knew that this class was going to be great.

**Hey guys so I hoped you liked the first chapter of the story! Scott This April girl has now met... I wonder what's going to happen? We'll see next chapter. Also next chapter we learn some back story to April,So that will be interesting to find out so stay tuned. Also please R&R(:**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Break down

** April's P.O.V**

*One week earlier*

"April time to leave!"My dad who is also my alpha yelled from down stairs at me. "Coming dad! Just a minute!" I yelled back as I packed my stuff up. We was moving from North Carolina to California to live in some town called beacon hills because people hear are starting suspect us being Werebears. However they wouldn't be wrong because I am a born werebear how ever at 19yrs old my father thinks its time for us to get a fresh start for my senior year at high school. I went down stairs to see my parents already packed ready to go "So are we all set to go?" My dad asked. We made all arrangements took a plane to Cali as soon as we touched down at beacon hills airport. "Nora can you feel that drawing power? How about you April?"My dad said."Yes dad,Ralph. Thats the Nemeton isn't it?" Me my mom said in union. "Yes it is,I heard that a year ago a couple of teens did a ritual to reawaken its power,Now it's sort of a beacon to all supernatural again like it once was" My dad said. We talked about the Nemeton and beacon hills history as we walked through a set of woods."So there's a true alpha here huh? I wonder how many members in his pack he has" I thought out loud as we came across the Nemeton. "I don't know but maybe you can find him when you get enrolled in school this year. We figured it would it be best to do it before the school year started that way you can make friends fairly quick" My mom said. As we got a closer look at the tree trunk that was the Nemeton we heard something growl behind us. We turned around to come face to face with a man a woman. "Ralph do you smell that? Smells like shifters" My mom said as her my dad shifted into their werebear forms, My dads facial features more savage with dark brown-red eyes while my moms eyes were brown with her facial features looking more like mine,Savage but not like my dads though. I went to shift also but my dad stopped me "April stay back you can't win this fight, Shifters are very dangerous. Their were created to kill other supernaturals and they turn into anything. Quick run!" My dad roared as he charged at the male shifter who turned into a werebear as well with the female turned into a werewolf when my mom ran her clawing at her. The female shifter front flipped behind my mother slashed her shoulder leaving a nasty looking gash down it. I refused to run like my father said,No way I could leave my family alone in this fight. I ran and jumped off the Nemeton shifting in the air as I jumped on the female shifter knocking her to the ground. My dad was handling himself better with his shifter than my mom was. I got kicked in the stomach by shifter sending stumbling back a couple feet i got my bearings when I heard my mom unleash a howl..a howl of pain..that's when I looked up to see my mom standing in front of me with a huge slash in her stomach. She was sheilding me from the female shifter who apparently shifted from a werewolf into a Berserker my dad told me about those one time. The berzerker had a blade that was made out of what looked like a bone sharpened into a point. My mom looked at me forced a sad smile closed her eyes as she got impaled from the berserker she fell down with blood coming out of her mouth. "Oh no mom! What did you do?!" I roared anger rising as I leaped at the berserker clawing at her. "April stop she's too powerful!" My dad yelled as I sunk my claws into the stomach of the berserker I felt her morph around my finger tips into something light green with scales. "Kanima.."I said quietly as I back up the kanima jumped into a tree I saw her jump branch to branch over to where my dad was fighting the male shifter who shifted into a kanima as well. He was dark green with more in depth looking scales. "Dad watch out the female is in the trees above you!" I yelled as I ran over to where he was ready to fight. "Hey bear ready or not here i come"the female said as she dropped off a branch onto my back. I quickly shook the female off me onto the ground I got on top of her to slash her throat out but something happened where I couldn't move at all."You should really watch a kanimas claws. Our venom can leave you immobilized for a while"the female kanima said. I looked down to see her claws stuck in my stomach. "April no!" I heard my dad yell behind me. My dad went to end the fight with the male kanima by going to slash out his throat but he ducked cut him twice on the chest with his claws making my dad fall to the ground. "So the big bad alpha werebear isn't so strong now is he? Tsk tsk. I wonder what will happen if I kill you? Will I become a alpha shifter? Haha theres no such thing. We have no need for pity alpha power when we got all power of every supernatural being. Now it's time to not before your daughter sees your power leave you right before her eyes." The female shifter said tommy dad as she picked him up placed so he was facing me."Dad I'm sorry. I should have been more stronger to help you and mom. Then maybe she would have still been alive.I don't wanna lose you too" I said to him with tear filled eyes. "Honey you won't just make your eyes glow don't break contact with mine no mater what" My dad said calmly. I did as he said when the shifters walks over to us back in their regular forms with their claws out."Okay alpha time to die." The female said. "Wait Christine let me do this one since you already killed the wife and mother."the male said to her. "Ugh fine Lewis just make it quick i wanna get out of here" Christine said. I saw my dad look at me with his glowing bright. "Dad what's going on?" I asked him softly as I felt my eyes start to tingle for some reason. "It's done" my dad said as he closed his eyes, I felt my eyes squeeze shut I couldn't open them. Christopher stood over my dad with his hand in the air coming down across his throat killing him. "Good kill Chris now lets get out of here" Christine said to him. "What about the girl?" I heard Christopher ask. "Leave her, we'll find her again and when we do. She's dead." She said to him as they shifted into kanimas running off. "My dad is dead..my mom is dead.. It's just me..what do I do now?" I thought. I felt the venom wear off, I got up opened my eyes I saw the bodies of my parents laying there. I got a lighter out of my dads pocket gave them a warrior pyro burial, I felt my eyes burning so I took out my phone saw my reflection. I had alpha bear eyes..my dad passed the alpha spark unto me since I was a born werebear and his only child I take the alpha position. I knew there was one thing to do now, Start school and try to find the true alpha so I got help when the shifters come back. I need to find out if the alpha will be willing to help me after all I'm a werebear. Werewolves and my kind hasn't got along in the past but I suppose there's hope. After all I can mask my scent, I'm not going to show what I am until the time is right. But first I gotta get a apartment..

**Hey guys! This it. The backstory chapter for April,I made it fairly long so now we all know why she's in beacon hills what her intentions are. Anyways RR(:**

**P.S. Also next chapter will be back in scotts p.o.v present time it will start back up where Scott introduced himself at their** **chemistry class, just so you** **know**.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Full Moon

***Present Time***

"So where are you from April?" I asked. "North Carolina,I just wanted a fresh start I suppose" April said. I thought I heard her heart beat fast as she said that, Indicating that she is lying but I ignored it. "Well you know there's a lacrosse game tonight, right? You should come if you can it will be fun." I told her. "Yeah i'd like that" April said smiling. After class I met up with Liam who was talking to Stiles about the big lacrosse game tonight. "So you know we are facing off against right? Bayville." Stiles told us. "Crap" Liam and I said together. Well boys lets go into the locker room and get ready and hope that we can win this. When we got to the locker room coach was giving his famous before game speech. I heard it a dozen times so I tuned him out and looked over at Liam, He was breaking out in sweats and gripping tight down on his lacrosse stick. "Liam what's wrong? What's going on?" I asked concerned. "It's just that tonight's the full moon." He said under his breath so only I could hear him."Yes it is, but you got a anchor,Kira. You'll be fine I promise. I'll be there to make sure nothing happens." I told him."Yeah I guess.." Liam told me still nervous. "Okay guys lets go kick some Bayville butt!" Coach yelled as we all ran out onto the field. During the second half if the game Bayville was creaming us by 12 points. "Scott it's over let's just tell coach to bench us. Because I don't think Malia should be around people right now. I still need to be next to her for some reason to allow her to regain control." Stiles pointed out to me. "Fine lets quit the game" I told them as we walked to coach. "Howard!Dunbar! You're benched for the rest of the game for just standing around talking and then just leaving the field. Stiles back on the field!" Coach yelled at us before we could even say anything. "Well that worked out fine" I told Liam as we got up started to walk away Liam nudged me," Hey Scott isn't that April the new girl?" He asked. I looked in the direction he was gesturing to, "Yeah that it is her. Hang on a minute I'ma go talk to her real quick just wait here." I told him as I went to where April was seating. "Hey glad you could come April." I said to her. "Yeah me too, it's been fun." She said to me smiling. I looked over to where Liam was, he was leaning against a light post while running his eyes. "He's trying to hold back the shift..I got to get him out of here." I thought to myself. "Say listen April is there anyway we can continue the conversation someplace else? I mean its just that i got to take Liam home soon" i told her. "Eh yeah we can, give me your phone so I can put my number in it, you do the same." She said as we exchanged phone numbers. I told her bye and that I would talk to her soon, As I walked to Liam I could hear him trying his best to hold back a growl. I knew there wouldn't be time to take him back to his house to lock him in the basement, I grabbed him and pulled him deep into the woods that's behind the school. I watched Liam struggle but finally shifted back to normal. "Scott do you smell that?whats that smell?" He asked looking at me with his eyes glowing. I turned around to get a better smell of it, I knew what that smell was. Death.

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 3! I wonder what caused that smell of death? We will have to wait to see what next chapter holds! Also next chapter will have some action, also some more ScottApril moments. R&R(:**

**A/N: I've took the liberty to make a new email so if anyone has questions of any sort** **about the story, you email me at: Teenwolffan95 **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Unfolding

"Death? Why would I smell something dead unless.." I thought. "Liam get out of here its not safe."I told him as I shifted. "No. Your my alpha so I'm staying with you." Liam said as he shifted also. "Fine lets go" I told him as i followed the smell deep into the woods the smell started getting stronger. We passed by a old dried up deep ravine when I heard something like it was stalking us and coming up fast. I threw Liam into the ravine as I turned around to confront what was following us. I couldn't see anything so i got into some bushes so I'm out of sight, I waited until I saw some large figure right at the edge of the ravine looking down. I knew it was looking for us so I had to make a decision and quick. "Liam get out of there!" I yelled as I ran and jumped on top of the figure tossing us both into the ravine. I quickly got on my feet with claws out as I got on my feet, The thing that I jumped on was already running at me. The figure shoved me into the wall of the ravine and grabbed me by the arms throwing me aside as it went to climb back up the ravine to get Liam i hurried and grabbed its leg and yanked it down that's when I got a good look at what it was that was attacking us. Something that I had a fought before and just barely got away. A berserker that's where the death smell was coming from. "This one seems different though..I can't really place it though" I thought as the berserker stood there looking at me before Liam jumped onto to it, trying to claw it. "Liam no dont!" I yelled but the berserker threw Liam off with ease, the berserker raised his blade getting ready to kill Liam when I ran and jumped in the way getting stabbed in the side in the process. The berserker was getting ready to stab me again when it stopped and looked at us one more time then ran off into the shadows. "I wonder what that was all about?" I asked as I looked down to see the wound left by the berserker wasn't healing. "Why isn't that healing Scott?" Liam asked me as he helped me up. "I don't know.." I said as i climbed up the wall of the ravine. Me and Liam was walking back to the direction of the school when we heard a girls voice behind us say "Scott! Are you okay? Your bleeding?!" We turned around to see April standing there looking worried. "Oh yeah it's nothing i just fell and got cut don't worry about it I'm fine" I said to her even though I was wondering why it was taking this long to heal up. "Are you sure? I can help you if you want?" April asked. "No I'm okay seriously, but if you want I'll text you tomorrow?" I told her. "Yeah I'll be expecting a text from you i hope you feel better. Goodbye Scott" April told me before she hugged me and walked off. "So what do we do now?"Liam asked. One thing we can do. Go to Derek's." I told him as we got in my car to go to Derek's loft.

** April's P.O.V**

"Did I just hug him a few minutes ago?Oh well" I thought to myself as I realized what I had done. "I now know that Scott is the true alpha I heard about, I gotta find out what really caused the gash on Scott's side. I'll follow their scent to the woods" I thought to myself as I started walking to the woods. By the time i got to the ravine where Scott and Liam's scent was the strongest, I smelled something. Something familiar. "The shifters are here and one attacked Scott? But which one and where is the other one? I need to tell Scott who I am and soon. He's gonna have to know about what's in his town. I'll follow his scent to that Derek guys loft and tell them everything..

**Hey guys here's chapter 4! So Scott Liam fought against a berserker(shifter) but which shifter was it?Why isn't Scott's wound healing? What all will April tell Scott at Derek's loft? Stay tuned to find out in** **chapter 5!**

**A/N: I am currently working on ch5 it will be up by tomorrow night hopefully. Also I'm debating on if I should continue to do the "p.o.v"'s I'm kinda liking them. Tell me what you guys think I should do? P.o.v or not? Let me know! R&R**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:The Revealing  
** Scott's P.O.V**

"Derek you here?!" I hollered as I let myself and Liam inside the loft. "Yeah what's up?" Derek walked putting down a book. "Was that the bestiary?" I asked him curious. "Yeah argent gave me it before he left for Europe to live there. Anyways what's wrong? Why are you bleeding?" Derek explained as he put more books away. "We fought with a berserker and I got cut and its still not healing like it should." I told him as I laid down on the couch. "Berserker?here?that don't make since.." Derek said as he sat in a nearby seat. "Well let me see the wound" Derek said. I got up and lifted my shirt up to show him the gash that was starting to heal now. "So a berserker did this? Are you sure you didn't see it take form of anything else?" Derek asked concerned. "Yes it was a berserker, Why would it change forms?" I asked. "Scott do you know about shifters?" Derek asked me. "No I don't think so what are they?" That's when we heard the alarm go off signifying that someone was trying to come in. "Shifters are supernatural creatures who were made to kill other supernaturals and they can take form of any supernatural creature no matter what it is. That's what you fought earlier." A girls voice said to us coming into view. It was April but how does she know this? "April how could you know these things?" I asked her walking towards her. "Because Scott I'm not what I seem to be, I'm not human." She explained. "Then what are you then?" Derek said shifting. "I am a Werebear. An alpha Werebear." I said shifting. I looked at April taking this all in. She looked like us but a little different her eyes glowed a brown-red color. She even looked strong. "So how do you know about the shifters? Do you know the one I fought?" I asked her still looking at her form. "Well two shifters killed my parents and I'm pretty sure that you fought against one of the two but I'm not sure if it was Christine the woman or Christopher the man. Both of them are really deadly." April told us as she explained the whole situation with her parents I felt my wound finally heal up all the way. "I gotta question then April, why did it take so long for my wound to heal? I mean it should have healed within a minute or two of getting it" I told her. "That's because a shifter done it, if a shifter attacks you and leaves a gash like that on you, it takes awhile to heal since they were made to kill. Also in their basic form all they got us glowing black eyes and black claws. So watch out for them. "Why can't I smell your scent?" Liam asked who appeared at Derek's side who was just a minute ago laying on the couch. "Because us Werebears have the ability to mask our scent since there isn't many of us around anymore." April explained to him. "That explains why I didn't know you were supernatural, I couldn't catch your scent. I thought you smelled human." I said grinning at her. "Yep that's why." April said smiling. We all stayed at the loft for a few hours getting to know each other. We told April about Jackson,the pack of alphas, the oni,Kate and the berserkers,While she told us about her past. We all decided that we would meet up again sometime tomorrow when we are all well rested. I took Liam back to his house before going back to mine,Man I needed rest.

** Aprils P.O.V**  
"I'm so glad Scott and his friends took the news I have them acceptably. Scott is truly something else." I thought smiling at the thought as I opened the door to my apartment. I went on to bed to get some sleep because I had to admit it, I was utterly exhausted.

Whenup the next morning I sawI had a text from Scott that read_ 'When you wake up get ready for school and come to my house. You can ride with me and my friends.'_ "So he is wanting me to meet his friends? Sounds good" I thought. After i got ready for school I walked to Scott's house that surprisingly was that far of a walk from mine. I walked up his drive way to see him leaning against a blue jeep with His friend stiles and two other girls with him. "Hey April come here I wanna introduce you. Kira, Malia, this is April. April this is Kira and Malia." Scott said as he put his arm on my shoulder. "Wow Scott your getting buddy,buddy with her huh" Stiles joked around. "Oh yeah you know it, come here babe let me ravage you" Scott picked me up spinning me around in the drive way before setting me down causing everyone to laugh. After we all got in the jeep we talked about everything on the way to school. I found out Kira was a kitsune and Malia was a were coyote. "All kinds of different creatures in this town. No wonder the shifter duo want to kill us." I said jokingly. After we got inside tr school building, Kira,Malia and Stiles went to English together as Me and Scott went to Algebra. After we got our seats I looked at Scott " I hate this class." I said pouting. "Don't we all?" Scott told me sarcastically patting my hand. The teacher got up in front if the class "Everyone I'd like to introduce our new student, Lucas Newlock.

**Hey guys! Here's chapter 5! I done two chapters in one day,even though I'll post this tomorrow seeing as it is 2:08 am right now. I got the idea for this chapter so I wrote it and couldn't stop. I thoroughly enjoyed it. I had a case of writers block earlier today so I'm glad that's over lol. Anyway Please RR and I wil start chapter 6 probably right after I post this another new student at school? We will have to see what happens next chapter! Thanks guys for reading**!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Surprise

**Amber's P.O.V**

"A werewolf. That Lucas kid smells like a werewolf." I thought to my self as I got my phone to text Scott, I'd whisper to him but I think that Lucas would hear us if he's truly a werewolf. '_Hey Scott do you smell that? He smells like a werewolf. What are we gonna do?" _I texted him. "_I thought so too, I'll confront him after class. He doesn't smell like an alpha." _Scott replied. After Scott and I was waiting by our lockers when we saw Kira and Malia walk up. "Hey April you ready to go to class?" Kira asked me. "Shoot yeah I forgot about our extra credit classes because of what happened in our algebra class." I told them. "What happened?" Malia asked. "We think that the new kid Lucas Newlock is a werewolf. I'm going to get him alone and ask him. I'll get stiles to her him to the locker room and then we'll see" Scott explained. "Want some help?" Malia asked eyes glowing blue. "No he doesn't and Malia your eyes are glowing" Stiles said coming up behind her. "Ugh lets go then,Scott text us when you find out something" Malia said dragging me and Kira with her.

**Scott's P.O.V**

"So stiles here's the deal, You will go talk to Lucas and get him to follow you into the locker room where I will be waiting to confront him but be careful do not make him angry because we don't know what sets him off." I explained as I headed to the locker room. It wasn't about 5 minutes later when I heard Stiles and Lucas walking in the locker room and stiles close the door I stepped out into view making Lucas see me. "So Lucas care to explain what you are? I know you smell like us but apparently recently smells can be deceiving" I said thinking back on how April can mask her scent. "Well I am an a werewolf. Like you alpha. But I don't need no pack. I didn't need my old one and I don't need a new one." Lucas said to me with his eyes glowing a dim gold-yellow. "Your an omega?" I said as I out my Alan's on his shoulder "You know omegas don't live very long on their own." I said. "Yeah well I been doing this good so far." Lucas said jerking my hand off his shoulder. As he he walked out. "He's gonna get killed by the shifters if he's not careful.." I thought out loud. "Yeah well then we better get to him before they do." Stiles said as we walked out, heading to our next class.

**April's P.O.V**

It was already last class of the day and I still didn't hear anything from Scott about the Lucas situation so I decided to text him

'_Hey how'd it go?'_ I sent him. '_Not good he's stubborn. Plus he's an omega who claims he doesn't need a pack. So he won't listen to me.' _He replied. I sighed. "What's wrong?" Kira asked turning to me, Lucas didn't listen to a thing Scott had to say.." I told her. "Oh..well we can always try again?" Kira said trying reassure me. "No we can't or if we can its gonna be hard. He's an omega who doesn't want a pack so he probably doesn't want any help. Especially from a alpha". I explained. After class we all went our own separate ways, Kira with Liam and Malia with Stiles. I didn't see Scott anywhere, so I had nothing better to do so I decided I was going to go on home and relax.

**Scott's P.O.V**

I ran out of the school building when I saw Lucas take off across the woods behind the lacrosse field. I roared behind him trying to get him to slow down,all he did was run faster. He was running after something. Or away from something. He leapt into the old ravine when I jumped after him, "Lucas what's wrong?" I asked walking towards him. "Nothing's wrong with me. You should be asking what's wrong with yourself." He said giving me a half grin. "What are you talking about?" I said right before I felt a bad pain in my stomach, I looked down to a katana blade sticking out of me,it reeked of wolfsbane. I looked at him trying to stay conscious, "Your..with..the..shifters.." I said before I passed out..

**Hey guys here chapter 6! So Lucas is with the shifters? Scott should have seen that coming when Lucas didn't want his help. See what happens next in chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:Struck down

**April's P.O.V**

I woke up from my nap to hear my phone ringing it was a number I didn't recognize. "Hello? Who is this?" I asked. "It's Liam. I got your number from Stiles, have you seen Scott? Nobody has seen him in hours ever since school let out." Liam told me. "No i haven't why did you call me though? Just wondering" I said as I walked outside. "Well since Scott likes you i figured he might have been over there." Liam said. "Scott likes me?" I asked. "Yeah he does actually. Anyway I am going to head to Derek's loft to see if he's been there." Liam said. "Okay do that and I will go check the school just incase he might still be there, text me if you find out anything." I said as I got my car keys and headed to the school. I searched high in low inside the school building but didn't catch Scott's scent until I went to the lacrosse field. I smelled his scent coming from the woods. "Why would he be in the woods?" I said to myself as I walked into the woods his scent got stronger around the old ravine. That's when I saw it Scott laying face down in the ravine, he was covered in blood. His own blood. I jumped down to where he was, "Scott please be okay" I said as I turned him over, he was unconscious and I saw his would where looked like something impaled him was covered in wolfsbane because it still wasn't healed. Someone who did this might still be here. That's when I smelled another scent, another werewolf. I turned around to come face to face with Lucas. "You. Your the one who did this aren't you!" I yelled getting ready to tear his throat out. "Ha no it wasn't me but one of my partners. You know exactly who I'm talking about. But don't worry it's just me here. They took off after they stabbed Scott, I knew sooner or later that some friend of his would come looking for him!" Lucas roared shifting as he ran at me. I shifted as well blocking his strike with his claws. "You cannot take me out. Your an omega. I'm an alpha!" I roared back as I kicked him in the gut sending him stumbling back a few feet. "Let me ask you something then werebear,who do you think is going to leave here alive? Are you willing to kill to save Scott?" Lucas said as he started walking towards me slowly with the intention of killing me in his eyes. "Well Lucas I will do what needs to be done. I understand now. That's why you never wanted Scott's help because you had help already but just not from a pack. You were helping the shifters by coming to our school and getting whatever information on us that you can so you can tell them, in order for them to protect you.. Well they aren't here to protect you are they?!" I yelled as I ran at him sinking my claws in his chest I raked them down to his waist killing him. "Omegas.." I thought as I wiped the blood off my claws and going to get Scott. I had to bring him to my house while the wolfs bane wore off.  
It was a couple hours later after we got home I saw his wound heal completely as he woke up. "What happened where's Lucas?" Scott said angrily as he got up. I explained it all to him as he sat there taking it all in. After I told him everything I looked at him, "So you like me huh?" I said smiling.

** Scott's P.O.V**  
"What makes you think that?" I asked April nervously. "Well Liam kinda told me earlier that you did." She said looking at the floor. "Well.. I do..a lot." I told her looking at her. "You do?.." April asked. "Yes.." I said as I walked over there and sat next to her. "Well you know what? I like you too." She said smiling as she leaned in and kissed me. We kissed for what seemed like hours." I ended up staying at April's house all night as we stayed up and talked we ended up falling asleep with her in my arms.  
In the morning I woke up on couch I saw April was gone but I figured she was in the shower since I heard the water running.  
About 10 minutes later I was watching the tv killing time until April came down the hallway in fresh clothes. "So what's up for today? Since its a saturday what do you wanna do?" I asked. "Wellllll I can think of something we can do.." April said grinning. "Don't got to tell me twice" I said as I picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.  
After we woke up and spent the day with each other I decided to go Derek's loft to see if he was home to explain the whole Lucas working with the shifters ordeal.  
"So Lucas the werewolf that was at your school but now is dead,was working with the shifters? But why?" Derek asked when the alarm went off.

**Hey guys, here's chapter 7! So Lucas was with the shifters? Now we know April will do what it takes to protect Scott. As for the alarm going off at the end of the chapter? Wait until next chapter. R&R** **(:**


	9. Bad news

**Hey guys. I wanted to say that I've canceled this story, as in I stopped writing. I hit a writers block have no inspiration to finish it. I might finish it in the near future. But what I wanted to say is I'm starting on a Darksiders Story so keep posted for that, should be good.. Thank you for taking the time to read this.. ~Scott.**


End file.
